What would a Peter Pan be without his Wendy?
by fictiongirl101
Summary: After two years Peter is finally back! But so is Hook! Trouble is brewing in Neverland. Does Peter have what it takes to defeat Hook again? As well as keep Wendy safe? PeterWendy. Based on the 2003 movie
1. He's back

**What would Peter Pan be without his Wendy?**

A/N: hey something new! i decided to try this tell me if you like. And I don't own this J.M. Barrie does (lucky bloke :-) )

It was a cold and snowy night in London.

Two years later, the very night after Wendy, Michael, and John had returned from Neverland.

Michael and John loved that they had new brothers to play and rough house with.

The Darling parents were just happy to have their children back.

Wendy, however, was sad to say the least.

Even though, returning home was her idea she missed Neverland terribly.

Images rolled through her head: the mermaids, Indians, pirates, the beauty of the place it self and, Peter.

Oh how she missed those sun kissed curls and blue-green eyes sprinkled with fairy dust.

The mischievous twinkle in his eyes and a laugh that could make any girl weak in the knees.

Though he promised to return, Peter never did, Wendy had not seen him since she was but a girl of thirteen.

And now, her fifteenth birthday approaching ever so steadily, she longed to see the boy that had captured her heart.

The one she gave her hidden kiss to.

Wendy sat on the window ledge, recommencing her memories of Neverland.

For this was one of the last times she would see this window.

Because, next week she was to go and live with her aunt and learn to be…a lady.

"Oh Wendy darling, please do close that window, its giving an awful draft"

Wendy looked up and smiled at her mother.

"But mother, if I do he might not return" Wendy answered sounding the least bit hopeful.

Mary Darling smiled at her child and shook her head.

George Darling then walked in "Wendy, as you know your mother and I well…were concerned."

Wendy looked at them questionably.

"You see Wendy, your fifteen and you still believe that boy is coming back. And well…it's not healthy"

Mary put a comforting arm around her daughters shoulders, "Give it some thought, dear, that's all we ask"

Wendy shook her head and bade her parents goodnight.

She looked around the old room, once the nursery, was now her room.

Although she kept it the same it just didn't have that homey feeling with out her brothers there.

Wendy then looked up at the star that had taunted her for the past two years.

Finally, letting it all out she sobbed.

"Why Peter…you said you'd come back you said…" She laid there sobbing for what seemed like hours.

Then suddenly…a gust of wind swept through the room rustling the curtains causing her to look up.

Nothing, nothing but the black night sky of London.

Wendy laid her head back down in her arms as tears rolled silently down her cheek.

"Girl…why are you crying?"

Wendy turned around and came face to face… with the person who haunted her for the past two years.

"Peter…" she said breathlessly.

He smiled "Wendy…"

Wendy smiled running across the room she jumped into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

Wendy laid there in his arms sobbing against his chest, "Oh Peter, Peter, I was afraid so afraid. That you'd, you'd, never come back…"

She started to shake and Peter drew calming circles on her back.

"Shh…" he whispered into her ear, "Shh calm down, I'm here now and that's what matters"

Wendy looked up and him and smiled.

Then before she knew what was happening, Peters' lips landed on hers in a soft kiss.

It's amazing how such a chaste kiss can unlock so many emotions.

When the kiss broke Wendy laid her head against Peters' bronzed coloured chest.

Peter buried his nose into Wendy's' hair, taking in her scent.

The two stood in each others arms for what felt like hours, the Peter broke the silence.

"Why were you crying Wendy?"

Wendy looked up at him, "I was…afraid…that you would never come back. Even my parents were telling me to give up hope…"

Peter pulled her in tightly and said with all the sincerity he could muster "Peter Pan never goes back on his promises and don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

He then kissed her on the forehead and Wendy smiled, "Then why…did you finally come back after two years? Why not sooner?"

Peter was silent, "Things aren't right in Neverland Wendy. Hook's back"

Wendy's eyes went wide and she gasped.

"A couple of days after I returned, I was with the mermaids telling them the story of how we killed him. When suddenly one of them said 'Peter Pan you are greatly mistaken. Hook has returned! By dark magic of some sort, for he is more powerful then ever before' it scared me out of my wits so I scoured the island looking for him. I had looked over the whole island then I reached The Black Castle. A ship entirely black with blood red sails was anchored outside of it. On the hull it said 'Black Blood'. I flew closer to the ship and my greatest fear became reality. There stood Hook, flesh and bones, sinister looking as before, but something was different from him. His eyes were blood red."

Wendy was shaken by the whole story, "So that's what kept you? Fighting off Hook again, but from what you've told me it sounds like he's struck a deal with the devil."

Peter shook his head, "But that is one of the reasons I came back"

She peered up at him bewildered.

"I need you Wendy. Last time I wouldn't have survived without you. After all what's a Peter Pan, without his Wendy? I've felt like life has been a blur, I go through everyday aching. Barely feeling alive without you. Wendy…what I'm saying is…will you come back with me…forever?"

Registering what Peter had just said Wendy looked up into his eyes, full of pleading and hope lurked beneath his blue-green depths.

Wendy took a shaky breath, "Peter I've felt the same way for the past two years. But what about my family and what I'm to become?"

Peter leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Forget them, Wendy. Forget them all. Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again"

Wendy whispered into Peters' ear, "Never is an awfully long time"

The boy broke out into a grin and Wendy did the same.

"Hold on, I must write a letter to my parents explaining everything" Peter nodded in approval and Wendy quickly jotted down a note.

Peter stood at the window, his arms across his chest, with a smug smile on his face.

Wendy finished her note and walked towards the window, she noticed his smile.

"Why the smug smile?"

Peter grinned mischievously and said, "Oh I've just gotten the most beautiful girl in the world to come back to Neverland with me"

Wendy blushed ferociously, "Oh the cleverness of you!"

Peter extended his hand and Wendy took it, "You still remember how to fly don't you?"

Wendy smiled, "Yes I do, but I think I'm in need of pixie dust"

Reaching into the satchel at his hips Peter pulled out a handful and brought it to his lips, blowing it onto Wendy.

She closed her eyes and let the magic over take her, Wendy thought of the first time she ever flew and then she was in the air.

Peter guided her out the window and their journey officially started.

They sailed over the roof tops of London and past Big Ben who was chiming that it was 3 o'clock.

The two flew up through the sky heading towards the star second to the right and heading straight on 'til morning.

Once coming upon the crossing point between Neverland and earth, Peter pulled Wendy to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her back.

They dove head first into the light and came out…in Neverland.

A/N: Tell me what you think should happen next! Review please!


	2. Neverland

A/N: sorry for the really long update but with school and stuff I've been busy. So here's the next chapter. And I don't own 'Peter Pan'.

The two teenagers headed towards the second star to the right and Neverland came into view.

Though Wendy remembered it vividly in her memories, it still took her breath away.

The blue green waters, lush forests, and just the magical aura that surrounded it.

Wendy took a deep breath in; _it's good to be…home…_ she thought with just the littlest bit of remorse.

She looked over to Peter, the sun had hit his face making his eyes the colour of the water.

He smiled at her, "Follow me, we have a new hide out."

Wendy shook her head as Peter led her towards the forest.

They landed on a rock in front of a huge waterfall.

The water came rushing down from about 50 ft up and landed in a huge lagoon.

Peter took Wendy's hand and led her _through_ the waterfall.

After going through the water Wendy looked around.

It was amazing, Peter had furnished a hideout from the many caverns she could see in the distance.

"Peter, this, this is amazing! How did you ever come to think of it?"

"Well after Hook returned I had to think of somewhere and somewhere fast. And one day I was hiding from the Pirates and I flew behind this waterfall and viola! Instant hideout. Oh! And you have to meet the new lost boys. _Fall_ in!"

Wendy heard rocks falling over and the patter of feet.

Within a minute a whole troop of (new to her) Lost Boys stood in front of her.

"Now boys," Peter said, "Introduce yourselves to this lovely lady."

The eldest looking one, stepped foreword. "I'm Sailor, I build the boats and plan water attacks."

The boy next to Sailor then stepped forward, "I'm Pine, I know everything there is to know about this forest."

This went on until all of the Boys had introduced themselves.

Sailor, Pine, Bluey, Monty, Star and Comet, Temple, and Rein.

The youngest one, Rein, trapped Peter, "Pee-ta, what's her name?" he asked pointing to Wendy.

Wendy smiled and picked him up into her arms, "My name is Wendy Moria Angela Darling. But you can call me Wendy."

Rein smiled and shook his head then Wendy put him down.

"Ok boys" Peter started off saying, "Wendy is going to be staying with us for awhile so we need to fill her in on what's happening on the island. Anything to report men?"

Pine and Sailor stepped forward, Pine spoke first. "Bluey and I were searching the forest near the castle. Hook and his men have set up several campsites and have hunting gear with them, but for what, we don't know."

Then Sailor spoke up, "I took a schooner out to where 'Black Blood' is anchored. It's a solid ship and fully equipped with at least four cannons on each side. And they have guards everywhere. I could barely make a full rotation around the ship without getting caught."

Peter shook his head, "Thanks boys. Now off with you."

The boys scurried off leaving Wendy and Peter alone.

A/N: so what do you think should happen next? Review Please!!


	3. Things Explained

A/N: ever get those days when u just can't stop writing? Well I feel like that today. I don't own Peter Pan

When they were finally alone Wendy _really_ looked at Peter.

He was defiantly taller from the last time she saw him and a lot more muscular.

She also noticed his face was less boyish and more man like!

"Peter" Wendy asked, "Why do you look, well as I do?"

Peter looked at her confused.

"What I mean is…why do you look…older?"

Peter's face showed no emotion for a short while.

He then grabbed Wendy's hand and led her over to a rock like bench.

They sat down and Peter look at her straight in the face.

"I…I got older Wendy…"

Wendy gasped, _older?!_ She thought. _But…how?_

"But Peter, you're the boy who never grows up. How can you be older?"

Peter gave a sad smile, "Its because of _you _Wendy. When you kissed me, on Hook's ship, well something changed inside of me. Its like something that was locked up was opened because you're the key. After you left I started to age rapidly. I went from a boy of 12 to a teenager of 16 in two years!"

Wendy was shocked she opened her mouth to say something but Peter cut her off.

"Don't be sorry. I didn't know and you certainly didn't know. So its neither your fault nor mine. But I don't _know _when I'm going to _stop_ aging. I'm going to have to talk to the fairies about it. But Wendy, please, don't feel guilty."

She was stunned speechless, Wendy knew not what to say or feel.

After minutes of silence she brought her hand up to Peter's cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Peter, I can't help but feel dreadfully sorry. I-I just don't know what to say. What is to become of Never Land then? Do you think this is one of the reasons…Hook came back?"

Peter's eyebrows raised, for he had never considered that idea before.

He thought awhile before answering.

"Well, it could be a _possibility_. But what would Never Land be without a villain to loathe? Battles to fight? Adventures to have? And winning the girl in the end?"

Wendy didn't even have time to blush before Peter's lips hit hers.

He started to kiss her softly and she responded back.

Her hands found their way through his hair while his wrapped around her back.

They were wrapped in a tight embrace and Peter found himself thinking.

Though he was immensely happy, he couldn't help but _like_ the idea of _growing up_.

_As a boy, well I could of never done this…maybe just maybe…_

But his train of thought was cut off by a huge crash coming from in front of the waterfall.

A/N: well what do you think should happen next? Review please!


	4. Only the beginning

A/N: two years yikes. Sorry I have been so busy and recently found time to go through my old stories. Sorry for the long update. I don't own Peter Pan.

The two teens sprang apart and looked at each other wide eyed.

Peter grabbed Wendy's hand as they ran out from behind the falls.

There was smoke in the distance and the cries of young boys could be heard.

Seconds later a little ball of light came zooming through the air.

It was none other than Tinker Bell of course

"Tink!" Peter exclaimed, "What happened?"

The jingling of bells was heard as she told Peter what had happened.

"You mean to say that Hook has taken the Indian Village under siege! Uh huh, uh huh. Well I can't blame the boys for wanting to help the Indians but they should have been more careful!"

Peter turned to Wendy, his face grave.

"Peter…" she asked slowly, "What exactly is going on?"

He squeezed her hand tightly then answered, "The beginning of something very bad."

Alarmed, she asked, "But what has happened to The Boys? Are they alright?"

Though she had not known The Boys very long, she felt the same motherly love for them as she did the original Lost Boys.

Peter sighed, "They were trying to help the Indians fight against the pirate. But there were just too many. There was no choice but to retreat. Now the village and everyone who fought are imprisoned."

Wendy gasped in horror. _Those poor people!_ She thought._ And the children! The little ones especially!_

"Well what are we going to do? We're not going to wait round like a bunch of ninnies are we?"

Peter was very surprised at how forceful her reply was.

"Hmm" He said standing in front of the falls as he surveyed the area from which the smoke was coming.

"Tink! Go to the fairies and figure out their plans of action. Then see how far inland the pirates have gotten. Wendy and I will go to the mermaids and ask for their help. If Hook wants something big he's going to get it. We are taking this codfish down."

He said with a twinkle of mirth in his eyes and a sly smile on his face.

Tink saluted her friend and flew off to the centre of the forest where the fairies lay.

Wendy watched all of this silently, in awe of his regal persona.

_Always thinking of others before him. With the poise and dignity of someone far beyond his years. _ She thought admirably.

"So Wendy" Peter said, eyes twinkling, "Are you ready for another adventure?"

Wendy smiled for what seemed like the first time in years.

"I thought you would never ask."

The boys smiled as he lifted her up into the blue sky.

"Come along then. There is a lot to do before we meet that old codfish again! I hope your sword fighting skills are as sharp as they used to be."

"Oh, is that a challenge my good sir?"

Peter flew in close to her face, and at that point Wendy had nearly stopped breathing.

"Indeed it is my lady."

Flashing his boyish smile he pulled her alongside him as they flew through the sky.

Though he turned so quickly that he did not see his lady flush a deep crimson.

* * *

Now things were slightly different in Bloomsbury London.

There had been so much of a snowfall the night before that the schools had closed for the day.

By 8 am all of the boys were fed, dressed and playing in the snow.

Mrs. Darling figured that she would let Wendy sleep in today.

For she had seemed so down on herself lately, a little extra rest would do her good.

_For such a bright and beautiful girl, my Wendy never seems to enjoy herself. No parties, no outings with friends, not even a courter or two! I hope she put some thought into what I said last night. *sigh *The only time I see her smile is when she's with her brothers._

On that thought, Mary Darling looked out the parlor window.

Her boys, all seven of them, eight including their cousin Slightly, were all so young and carefree.

Hitting one another with snowballs, building forts and laughing for no reason at all.

_Maybe Wendy would like to go play outside with them. It isn't often school is closed. _*****Chiming of the clock*_ Oh my! Ten o'clock already! I should most certainly wake Wendy up._

Mary made her way up the stairs, past the nursery to her daughters' room.

"Wendy" she called out, "It is past ten o'clock. Would you care to join your brothers outside for a bit?"

There was no answer.

"Hmm. Wendy? Wendy darling?"

Then Mary felt a draft coming from the room as she opened her daughters' door.

"Wendy…?"

She then gasped. The window was blown open and a fine layer of snow dusted the carpet.

The bed was still made up from the day before and her daughter was nowhere to be found.

"Wendy!" her mother shouted in a panic as she locked the window.

"Darling where are yo-" Mrs. Darling caught her breath.

There on Wendy's desk was a note written in her hand.

"…Oh no…" Mrs. Darling said as she picked up the note.

It read…

A/N: cliffy :D. what does the note say? How will her mother react? What will become of the boys and the Indians? What is in store for Peter and Wendy? Review and you shall know.


	5. The Note

**A/N: here's what the note says! It's short but I hHope you like it :D. I don't own Peter Pan**

Mary Darlings' hand trembled as she held the piece of paper in her hand while the other covered her mouth.

This note could be the end of her world.

The world of which she has a daughter in. a daughter may now never see again.

Choking back sobs she lowered her eyes to the familiar scrawl.

_Dearest Mother, _

_ Since you are reading this, you have realized I am no longer home. Nor am I in _

_England. As you may have guessed I am in Neverland…_

Tears had now started to fall freely from Mrs. Darling's eyes. Wetting the ink on

the paper causing words to bleed together.

_I'm so very sorry that you have to find out this way Mother. Yet, since I have _

_returned from that fateful night, I have not been myself. You must have noticed! Is it not _

_true that I have not been the same girl since? These past two years have been filled with _

_pain and desperation. Oh how I wanted to tell you. But you could never understand. I _

_spent nights staring at the stars praying that they would take me back. It is not that I _

_don't love you, father and the boys; it is that this is not where I am meant to be. _

_Reading this, you probably think I am too young to know where I 'belong'. _

_But I do know Mother! _

_The memories would call out to me and a deep yearning was instilled in my heart. _

_I must hurry, Peter is calling to me. _

_I do not know when or if I will be back. _

_Just remember that you have a daughter loving you up from the stars. _

_Send my love to the boys and father. _

_Do not worry, with Peter I am safe; I do not plan on leaving his side. _

_Mother I know you must be upset but this is where I need to be. _

_I am so sorry. _

_Your loving daughter,_

_Wendy Moria Angela Darling_

Mary dropped the letter with trembling hands. "She's…gone. She's really…gone." She whispered in a breathless shaking voice.

Carefully she folded up the letter and slipped it into her pocket.

Taking a deep breath she walked over to the open window and closed it.

But she would never lock it.

That way, incase she came back, Wendy would have no trouble opening it.

Mary laughed at the thought.

Wendy coming back was as certain as snow in the middle of July.

After closing the window she walked to the door, placing her hand on the knob.

She looked around her daughter's room.

Tidy as always only this time her bed was unmade.

It still smelled like her.

Cranberries and vanilla.

Taking one last look Mary closed the door and headed downstairs.

**A/N: so there's the note. What will the boys and Mr. Darling's reaction be? Suggestions and reviews are welcome **


End file.
